


Don't mess with the Mccall pack

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Stiles, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Protective Scott, Protective Scott McCall, Random OC, Random prompt, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine Stiles being abused by his boyfriend, and Scott can tell something is wrong, but Stiles doesn't want him involved, but Scott's having none of that and finds out who's hurting his best friend and scares them off





	

Another week, another pack meeting. Everyone was piled into Derek’s loft, lounging around and talking about everything and anything, nothing important on anyone’s mind... well expect one person. That one person was Scott Mccall.  


Scott was currently sitting on the couch observing everyone, someone in the pack smelt off and he wanted to figure out who it was. His eyes were slowly scanning over the small crowd trying to pick up on any odd behaviour, but nothing seemed to catch his eye, everyone was acting normal.  


The scent was of sadness and pure pain, it smelt extremely strong and sour, meaning something was really wrong with one of his pack members and as the alpha, it was his job to make sure his pack members were okay. 

“Scott?” Scott was pulled out of his trance by a voice to his right, looking over he saw Allison looking at him with a concerned face 

“Hm?” Scott replied 

“You okay?” She asked 

“Yeah fine, why?” He responded

“You were frowning and you seemed lost in thought” She explained 

“I’m fine, really just thinking” He smiled, as he smiled an idea popped into his head. He lightly reached over and put his hand on Allison’s arm and attempted to draw pain, nothing.

“What are you doing?” She questioned looking down at his hand

“Just checking something, I’ll be back” Scott mumbled standing walking over to the kitchen to give himself some time to think. With a sigh he leant against the bench and frowned, Allison was crossed off the list. Now that leaves nine more to go 

~A few hours later ~ 

Allison, Liam, Kira and Issac were all crossed off the list, when trying to draw pain from them throughout the night Scott only managed to draw little to no pain. That only left Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Ericka, Boyd and Hayden. 

“Welp I’m starving” Scott heard Stiles complain before standing up from the beanbag he was sitting on. Seeing an opportunity, Scott stood up and followed him into the kitchen, he leant against the counter as Stiles opened the fridge 

“You want something, Scotty?” Stiles questioned 

“I’m alright” Scott replied with a smile, he spent a few minutes in the fridge before pulling out a few things out to place on the bench 

“Sandwich?” Scott questioned seeing the ingredients Stiles’ had grabbed 

“Uh huh” Stiles said with a confident smile, Scott remained silently at his side as Stiles started to make his sandwich. Seeing his chance, Scott put his hand on Stiles' bicep and  
began to draw pain. 

Scott’s eyes widened at the sudden shooting pain that ran up his arm. Thick, long, inky black lines began to creep up from his hand. It didn’t take Stiles long to react and he quickly pulled away from Scott, putting some distance between them

“What the hell are you doing?” Stiles questioned

“Stiles, why are you in so much pain?” Scott mumbled, still in shock from how much pain he had been able to pull from Stiles in such a short amount of time 

“What? Pain? I’m not in pain what are you talking about” Stiles shot back defensively 

“Don’t bullshit me, Stiles, you saw my arm” Scott frowned crossing his arms over his chest, Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes 

“Well your werewolf powers must be playing up or something because I’m not in any pain” Stiles exclaimed causing Scott to sigh 

“Stiles you can’t lie to me, your heart is skipping like crazy and you smell extremely strong of pain, what’s going on?” Scott asked trying to relax

“Nothing is going on, I-I’m fine” Stiles stuttered staring down at the floor, holding his arm. Just as Scott was about to say something, Stiles’ wrist caught his eye 

“Holy shit” Scott mumbled reaching forwards, he gently grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled his sleeve back. Stiles’ wrist was black and blue

“Stiles, how did this happen?” Scott asked, surprisingly Stiles didn’t say anything back, just continued to stare at the floor 

“If someone is hurting you, I need to know” Scott urged Stiles on. Knowing there was no way out of it Stiles let out a shaky breath

“It… It’s Dean” Stiles mumbled 

“Dean? As in your boyfriend Dean?” Scott questioned, Stiles nodded

“For the past few months, he’s… been getting angry and when he does he… does stuff like that” Stiles shrugged. Silence. 

Stiles looked up and saw Scott staring at his wrist, eyes glowing red with rage 

“Hey, dude don’t go wolfing out on me” Stiles said snapping his fingers in front of Scott’s face, bringing him out of his glare at Stiles’ wrist

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott asked 

“It’s not that big of a deal” Stiles replied as Scott dropped his wrist 

“Not that big of a deal? Stiles your boyfriend is abusing you! That is a big deal!” Scott replied 

“He’s not… abusing me, he just gets mad sometimes” Stiles shrugged rubbing the back of his neck 

“Has he done anything else?” Scott asked, Stiles hesitated before he reached down and pulled off his shirt causing Scott’s eyes to widen. Stiles’ torso was painted black, blue,  
purple and yellow with bruises along with the occasional scratch 

“Oh my god… Stiles” Scott mumbled, his breath hitching in his throat 

“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t be involved in my problems” Stiles murmured pulling his shirt back on

“If your problems involve you getting hurt then I think I should be involved” Scott replied, Stiles sighed and looked sheepishly at Scott

“Y-You’re not mad… right?” He asked 

“I’m not mad Stiles, just sad that you’re going through this, you’re my best friend and I want to be there for you” Scott replied with a sad smile 

“You’re not gonna tell anyone in the pack right?” Stiles questioned, a look of fear flashing across his face

“Of course not, you don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to” Scott smiled putting an arm around Stiles’ shoulder, Stiles returned the smile

“Thanks Scott, it means a lot” Stiles said sounding a bit happier than he did earlier, even though he did still smell strongly of pain; the sadness was gone

~The next day~

Scott tapped his foot against the ground as he leant against his locker, waiting. The second he laid eyes on the fucker, he was dead. Scott normally wasn’t one for violence, but when it came to his pack, whoever fucked with them fucked with the alpha 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Scott heard someone harshly whisper, Scott sharply turned his head and saw Dean frowning at Stiles angrily whilst he had a tight grip on Stiles’ wrist. Scott heard himself unintentionally growl at the display of anger

“I-I’m sorry, Dean” Stiles whimpered trying to shake his grip but it only caused him to grip tighter

“I’ll see you after school, don’t be late” Dean growled before dropping his wrist harshly and walking off. As Dean walked closer, Scott stopped leaning against the locker and approached him with a smile 

“Hey Dean” Scott smiled 

“Hi Scott” Dean returned the smile, normally Dean seemed like a pretty nice guy and Scott was genuinely surprised when he found out that he was abusing Stiles 

“Could I talk to you for a second?” Scott asked

“Yeah sure” Dean nodded; Scott turned and walked towards an empty classroom. Once both of them were inside and Dean had shut the door, Scott grabbed the front of Dean’s  
shirt and slammed him against the wall

“What the fuck Scott?!” Dean shouted in surprise 

“I know what you’ve been doing” Scott growled at him

“W-What? What are you talking about?!” Dean questioned, Scott felt his fangs and claws grow in rage 

“Don’t give me that bullshit! You’ve been abusing Stiles” Scott snarled bringing his face closer to Dean’s. He felt Dean tense up a little

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Scott, he’s my boyfriend I ca-

“HE IS COVERED IN BRUISES!” Scott cut him off not wanting to hear any more lies 

“So I may have hit him once or twice but he deser-” Scott had heard enough, with a large growl he punched Dean square in the jaw causing his head to fling to the side 

“W-WHAT ARE YOU?!” Dean screeched seeing Scott’s fangs, claws and glowing red eyes 

“Here’s what you’re gonna do, you’re going to leave this room like none of this ever happened, but if I see you near him ever again, the whole pack will be on your back” Scott growled lowly at Dean who was shaking in fear 

“Got it?” Scott questioned, Dean nodded quickly and Scott let go. Dean scattered quickly out of the room leaving Scott huffing in anger.

“Don’t mess with the Mccall pack” he mumbled smiling to himself a little

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any thoughts or requests please feel free to comment!


End file.
